We'll Meet Again
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: The heart monitor beeped slower and slower. She new her time was up. She closed her brown eyes for the last time. She murmured, “Edward, I love you. BxE, R&R!, rated T cuz i can...
1. Goodbyes

We'll Meet Again

An old woman lay feebly in a hospital bed. She breathed slowly. The heart monitor steadily beeped. Her eyes were closed. The monitor kept beeping. A nurse walked into the room, she took a syringe and injected a clear liquid into the I.V.

A few hours passed and the woman woke up. She sadly looked around the room. She called a nurse into the room and asked her to sit the bed up slightly so she could look out the window. The nurse did as she asked. The woman then asked for the nurse to give her the small box in the bedside table. The nurse opened the drawer and pulled a simple wooden box and handed it to the woman. After asking if the woman needed any more help, the nurse left. The woman sorrowfully looked at the box for a moment or two. Then she slowly lifted the lid. She picked up a photograph. A single tear fell down her cheek as she looked at this photograph. The picture was worn and faded. The edges had slightly yellowed with age. This picture was taken 82 years before. Although the photograph was old, the memories were still in perfect clarity. She gazed into the faces of the people in the photograph. Another tear escaped. She placed the picture aside as she pulled out a slightly outdated c.d. player. She put the headphones in her ear and pressed play. She picked the photograph back up and clutched it tightly in her small, elderly hand. She rested her head on the pillow as the music of her c.d. consumed her. She sighed a great sigh and more tears came down from her eyes. She looked once more at the photograph and then kissed the picture. She held the photograph in her hands and rested them on her heart. She looked at the ceiling as the tears flowed relentlessly. The music was still playing. Her tears kept falling. The heart monitor beeped slower and slower .She new her time was up. She closed her brown eyes for the last time. She murmured,

"_Edward, I love you_" as the song came to a close the heart monitor was beeping terribly slow. As the last note was played it lingered in the air, her heart stopped.

An attractive young man hurried into the room, he wasn't any older than 17. He frantically walked to the old woman's bedside. He saw the heart monitor. He swayed slightly. He took the c.d. player and opened it. His hands shook as he pried from her small hand the picture. His knees gave out when he saw the picture. He knelt next to the old woman and gave a broken sob. He tearlessly cried as he held on to her hand. After a few minutes he leaned forward and kissed the woman's forehead. He whispered into her ear.

"_I love you my Bella, I'll see you again soon_"


	2. Change of Heart

Alice opened her eyes and looked pointedly at Edward. His face was stoney.

"See, Edward. That's what's going to happen if you don't change your mind"

Edward didn't respond. He kept seeing the old Bella on the hospital bed. He could hear the heart monitor beeping ringing in his ears. "Edward, I don't want that to happen to Bella" Alice said softly, when he didn't respond she growled and stalked out of the room. Edward still sat there like a statue.

_Is that Bella's fate? She still loves me, but is she going live the remainder of her life alone?_ Edward pondered the thought. For hours Edward sat there, thinking of his one and only love, the one that he left behind, the one that he left to protect. He stood up determinedly. He strode out of the room and walked out of the house ignoring his family's questions. He got into his slick silver Volvo. He drove until the sun left the sky and the moon took its place.

He finally was at that house, the one that he thought he'd never see again. He climbed that old tree and looked into the window. Bella lay in her bed with the pillows propped up and headphones in her ears. She was listening to his lullaby; she had found all the things that he had hid. There was a small, plain wooden box next to her. In her hands was the picture, the one that she had taken on her birthday. She was crying, her eyes were puffy and red. He opened the window and climbed in. She looked up and gasped. All of his determination had crumbled. He rushed to her and his lips crashed into hers. She frantically wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. Edward pulled back so that Bella could breathe. Tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"You came back," She hoarsely whispered. Edward saw so many emotion displayed in her chocolate brown eyes. Confusion, hurt, happiness, joy. He felt truly apalled with himself. He had hurt this angel beyond belief. He felt so selfish.

"I'm still in love with you Bella, I've always been, I was and idiot to leave" He said ashamedly. "I was only trying to protect you" He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." Bella took a moment to take what had just happened in.

"I don't understand." She said slowly. Edward took her face in his hands and looked at her with a broken look.

"I left to protect you, i'm a monster and you are an angel, I didn't want you to be in danger anymore. It hurt me beyond belief to leave you, it felt like I ripped my heart out, Alice had a vision of you and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to come back." He pressed his stone lips to her soft warm ones. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too Edward" She hugged him fiercely, "please stay," She murmured into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"Until the end of time my love," He said into her hair, he kissed her forehead, "And much longer" He brushed her lips with his own and whispered.

And they were whole again...


	3. That's Better

A young woman nervously clutched the flowers in her hand as she glanced over herself another time. She played with the tip of her veil then touched her white dress. She felt the delicate satin under her fingertips. She could smell the sweet fragrance that lingered around her. She grasped the flowers in her hand. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. She reached up to touch a curled lock if her hair. Every strand was perfectly sculpted into a spiral. She inhaled a deep breath. The doors opened and in that one frenzied moment when she captured the attention of the entire crowd, her eyes locked with those of an angel. The soft golden pools of butterscotch lingered with hers. In that moment she floated down the isle, her eyes never leaving those entrancing orbs. She was faintly aware of a smile that graced the face of her angel. His eyes brightened with pure joy. She felt the edges of her mouth turn up in a grin. She was finally united with her beloved. His grin became more prominent. She glanced away, feeling a sudden wave of bashfulness overcome her. She felt the pink stain her cheeks. Her blush crept up into her face. Her angel put a marble hand to her face and lifted her gaze to his. She could smell the marvelous aroma that radiated from his cool figure. His hand slid from her face slowly. His intense stare never alleviated as his stone hands found hers. Long, white, perfect fingers clasped hers. He tugged at her. She stepped closer to him so that her shoulders touched his as they turned to the minister. Their eyes still were locked to each other's. In that moment Edward whispered in his velvet voice,

"I love you" and her fate was sealed.

Alice opened her eyes once again and smiled.

"That's better" She stated to no one in particular and danced out of the room.

**This was the "Sweet Forever" story, I just changed the point of view. I hoped you liked the story, I cried while writing the first chapter. But I couldn't stand to just let Bella die so sadly so I just changed things up, I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!! thanks!**


End file.
